Nada de Más
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Pos-CoS. Winry, cuando joven, se declaró a sí misma como enamorada de Edward. Ahora, muchos años después de eso, se preguntaba si había sido cierto.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece.**

**Línea temporal: Pos-Conqueror of Shambala.**

**Nota1: Semi-acompaña a "Con la Duda". Han sido publicados juntos a posta.**

**Nota2: Aviso importantísimo en mi perfil.**

**Nota3: No es un EdWin. No piensen en ello como un EdWin. Gracias.**

**Nota4: Aunque menciono a Joseph, de ninguna manera es una continuación de "Mitades".**

* * *

**NADA DE MÁS**

_Capítulo Único_

Primavera había llegado, las flores se abrían ansiosas de recibir los cálidos rayos del sol y lanzar sus embriagantes perfumes al aire. Los animales estaban contentos de ya no tener que buscar un refugio del invierno y las personas también se encontraban contentas de poder, al fin, guardar los pesados abrigos en el fondo del armario. Winry no era la excepción, pero, a diferencia de otros, ella no se conformaba con guardar los cobertores y edredones al fondo del clóset, ella limpiaba toda la casa a profundidad. Limpieza primaveral, la llamaban. Y justamente hoy estaba en éso, aprovechando que su esposo y su unigénito habían marchado al río con la esperanza de conseguir la cena.

Con toda la planta baja reluciente de limpio, Winry subió las escaleras en dirección a la recámara que compartía con su esposo, Joseph. Limpió la habitación con esmero, barrió bajo todos los muebles y quitó cualquier telaraña de los rincones; cambió las fundas de las camas y las cubrió con unas más bonitas y de colores más vivos, al igual que las cortinas.

—Ahora viene la ropa —murmuró para sí misma y abrió el enorme armario que se encontraba a la izquierda de la habitación; mitad de su esposo, mitad de ella.

Sacó toda la ropa del armario, en su mayoría abrigadora y la pasó al clóset grande. Pensó que era tiempo de ir de compras, pero relegó ese pensamiento por un par de días más. Todavía no acababa de limpiar y ya estaba pensando en llenar el armario de cosas nuevas.

Al fondo de todo, una desvencijada caja llamó su atención. Como estaba de su lado del armario, aseguró que le pertenecía. No recordaba qué contenía, mucho menos cuándo la había puesto allí. Curiosa, quitó la cinta de la vieja caja y levantó la tapa. Un olor ha guardado le dio la bienvenida. Winry arrugó un poco la nariz, pero siguió adelante. Un poco de mal olor no la amedrentaría.

Encontró pues, un viejo y roído abrigo rojo, un reloj de plata, un par de cuadernos, bocetos de automail, unas cuantas fotografías y un recortes de periódico. Todos de la misma fecha. Al ver la gama de objetos frente suyo, Winry ni siquiera necesitó preguntarse a quién pertenecían. Era demasiado obvio.

Sentándose en el frío y duro suelo, Winry sostuvo entre sus manos el reloj plateado, antigua insignia de los perros de los militares, como si fuera una cosa frágil de romper. Era la única cosa que no se encontraba tan gastada, pero ya no marcaba la hora. Supuso que eso podría arreglarse, sin embargo, no movió ni un solo dedo para repararlo.

Dejando de lado la insignia de los alquimistas estatales, Winry desdobló el luido abrigo. Alguna vez había sido de un rojo vivo, brillante, pero ahora era una simple prenda hecha jirones. Más jugando que otra cosa, la mujer trató de probarse la prenda. Era inútil, era demasiado pequeña. No le quedaba. Volviéndola a doblar, Winry se sorprendió al notar que ya no recordaba a quien había pertenecido. ¿Era la de Edward? ¿La de Alphonse, tal vez? No llegando a ninguna conclusión, se conformó con saber que le había pertenecido a algún hermano Elric.

En las fotografías se demoró más tiempo. La mayoría eran de cuando el trío eran apenas unos niños, una de la familia Elric y unas pocas de Alphonse como armadura y Edward como alquimista al servicio del estado. Recordó viejas anécdotas de su infancia que ya creía olvidadas y rió a carcajada limpia por causa de ellas. Eligió una de ellas (los tres dormidos bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, junto al lago), pensando que sería lindo ponerle un marco y tenerla en su taller. Bien, era hora de leer los cuadernos.

Interesante, se dijo, son mis diarios. Pero, ¿por qué estaban junto con las cosas de los Elric? Al leer un par de líneas se dio cuenta inmediatamente: porque solamente hablaban de ellos. Riendo internamente, Winry se reprendió por ser tan predecible cuando joven.

Los recortes de periódico hablaban sobre el día en que Edward regresó, para luego marcharse con Alphonse, tontamente y de manera ambigua. No le habían contado muchas cosas a la población de Amestris.

Winry guardó nuevamente las cosas, pero esta vez no en la caja, sino en bonitas bolsas de plástico, como si envolviera regalos. Pensó que su casa no era el lugar más indicado para almacenar esos recuerdos, que más bien deberían de estar en la ermita que Roy Mustang había mandado levantar en la propiedad de los Elric, en memoria y agradecimiento por sus acciones. Sus diarios, en cambio, pertenecían al ático.

De camino al lugar donde alguna vez reposó la casa de Trisha y Hohenheim, Winry se encontró a sí misma tratando de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había pensado en los hermanos Elric. Definitivamente era mucho tiempo si ni siquiera lo recordaba. Una parte de ella se sentía mal respecto a este hecho. Se había prometido, en algún momento de su vida, que nunca los olvidaría, y ahora estaba allí, de camino a deshacerse de sus últimos recuerdos sin siquiera sentir un poco de remordimiento.

Pero era absurdo conservarlos, seguramente los tendría en un rincón, olvidándose de ellos nuevamente. Era mejor que reposaran en el lugar donde alguna vez sus dueños vivieron, para que también la gente los viera, pues, sorprendentemente, la casa Elric era un atractivo para los turistas ávidos de conocer un poco más sobre el legendario Alquimista de Acero. Supuso que todo eso que estaba haciendo era lo que la gente llamaba "dejarlo ir". Y, debía admitir, se sentía bien. Era liberador.

Llegando al lugar, Winry no demoró mucho. Un par de palabras, dejar las cosas en su lugar y ya estaba de camino a casa nuevamente. No tenía más qué decir ni nada más qué hacer allí, en cambio, en su casa debía preparar la comida. Joseph e Ian llegarían hambrientos y cansados, probablemente sin la cena.

Dirigiendo un último pensamiento a la casa Elric, Winry descubrió que todos esos años en los que se la había pasado llorando la pérdida de esos dos habían sido realmente en vano. Ellos seguramente siguieron adelante, al igual que ella tiempo después. Así es como eran los hermanos. También se dio un poco de tiempo para reflexionar su relación con Edward.

Ella, cuando joven, se declaró a sí misma como enamorada de él. Ahora, muchos años después de eso, se preguntaba si había sido cierto. Supuso que sí, que estuvo alguna vez enamorada, pero también pensó que había sido un amor adolescente, de esos que parecen el mundo entero y acaban en nada. Al final de cuentas, Edward no era su tipo y no había sido para él más de lo que fue para Alphonse. No era su amor eterno, ni el de su vida. Tal vez hasta lo que había sentido por él era admiración a su determinación y a sus cualidades como ser humano, no como hombre. Porque, ahora que rebuscaba en su pasado, no encontraba nada fuera de lugar, nada de más.

No importaba, estaba bien haya sido como haya sido. Esos eran viejos sentimientos y todo era ya agua pasada.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la señora Wade dejó el asunto de lado. El tema ya ni siquiera le interesaba con sinceridad. Lo mejor era pensar qué prepararía para comer, ya era tarde. Sonrió para sí misma.

Sí, los había dejado ir.

* * *

—Esto es extraño —comentó Winry a su acompañante, al encontrarse, de repente y sin previo aviso, en una lujosa fiesta, bailando en la pista una canción lenta.

Vestía un exquisito vestido de gala azul oscuro que acentuaba dignamente las curvas de las que era poseedora. El hombre que la acompañaba lucía un perfecto smoking negro. Se le veía muy guapo y contento, al igual que ella.

—Tiene que serlo —contestó él—. Es un sueño.

Soltando la mano de la cintura de la rubia, el hombre hizo girar a la chica sobre sí misma un par de veces, luego regresaron a su posición normal y continuaron bailando suavemente.

—No sabía que supieras bailar, Edward —dijo ella con media sonrisa.

—Las personas cambian, los gustos también.

—Supongo —concedió.

Bailaron un poco más.

—Dime, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Eres feliz?

Edward soltó una sincera carcajada ante las preguntas de ella. Después de todo, ¿qué es la felicidad?

—Sonrío muy a menudo, si eso es lo que preguntas.

—Eso servirá.

—Y a ti, ¿cómo te ha ido?

—Soy famosa —bromeó Winry—. No, en serio, tengo una gran reputación. Por todos lados solicitan a la admirable Señora Wade.

—Te has casado —señaló Elric. Winry, apenada por no comentarlo antes, bajó la mirada—. No importa, yo también estoy casado. Aunque es algo un tanto reciente. No he tenido siquiera mi primer aniversario.

—¡Wow! Me preguntó qué clase de persona robó el corazón del legendario Alquimista de Acero.

—Por ella es que sonrío muy a menudo —confesó el hombre.

—Entonces debe ser una gran mujer.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario como los viejos amigos que eran, tomándose las cosas a la ligera. Luego quedaron en silencio. Era extraño, por fin, y luego de tantos años y de desearlo inconscientemente, habían cumplido su deseo de verse nuevamente, y ahora, uno frente al otro, no encontraban qué decirse. Parecían unos simples conocidos que se toparon por casualidad en la calle, de esos que no influyen en tu vida de ninguna manera.

Y tal vez eso eran: unos simples conocidos que alguna vez fueron amigos de la infancia. Pero la niñez había terminado desde hacía mucho y lo único que conservaban de ella eran buenas memorias.

La suave música paró y se dio inicio a una canción más alegre. Las parejas a su alrededor continuaban danzando, sin embargo, ellos sabían que su tiempo para despedirse había llegado.

Edward sostuvo a Winry entre sus brazos cálidamente, ella correspondió al gesto. El abrazo supo a nostalgia, a libertad y a "fue un placer conocerte". Como cuando se abraza a una persona que aprecias, pero que no esperas volver a toparte a lo largo de tu vida.

—Supongo que esto es _el adiós_ —dijo Edward, alejándola de sus brazos. Winry se encogió de hombros. Si para él estaba bien, para ella estaba bien también.

—Envíale mis saludos a Alphonse —pidió la rubia—. No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que no tendré uno de estos encuentros con él.

—Lo haré —aseguró él—. Tú dile a Mustang que lo tengo vigilado. Quién sabe, tal vez se asuste y se orine en los pantalones.

—Simpático como siempre.

Con un gesto de mano y una última sonrisa, ambos se despidieron del otro. Winry fue en busca de Joseph, ansiosa por bailar con él, sin siquiera voltearse para ver a Edward marchar…

…Sin dirigirle siquiera una segunda mirada.

* * *

**Me ha quedado todo bonito. Estoy muy orgulloso de este one shot. No sé si a ustedes les gustó. Pero igual, yo lo amo.**

**Pasen a mi perfil, por favor.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
